The Humanity Project
by Mortimer-Sands
Summary: Architect 'All agents are required to spend one year living as a human.' Agent Smith has to be a human for one whole year, should be easy shouldn't it? Well not when your living with his flatmate.


The Humanity Project  
  
Chapter One: The Morning After.  
  
Beep...  
  
Beep...  
  
Beep...Beep...  
  
Beep...Beep...  
  
Beep-Beep-Beep-Bee...  
  
A pale hand reached out from under the duvet covers and hit the alarm clock, repeatedly, in hopes of the damnable thing shutting up. Finally the hand found the target and a soft groan issued from beneath the blankets, the hand snuck back into the warmth. The hand and owner of the hand began to search for something or rather someone.  
  
"Huh?" She'd gone, slipped out of bed and away from him. Damn her. Groaning now in frustration, the person dragged the duvet over itself and went down the hall. The white cat purred as it saw it's other owner.  
  
"Dinah," that voice. The one that would make you walk over a thousand hot coals, her voice. The cat padded to its true owner and rubbed up against her ankles.  
  
"You weren't in bed," the thing under the duvet said grumpily. The girl smiled, that infuriating smile of hers and got up off the couch. She walked over to the coffee pot, pinching his cheek on the way, and poured him a cup of coffee in a bright green mug. She gave the cup of coffee to him and the duvet person pulled a face in disgust.  
  
"There's no honey, sorry." She said highly amused by him. For a person who didn't willingly enter this project, he was becoming rather attached to its benefits.  
  
"You could create some," the person, replied un-amused and highly irritated. He decided that he did not like alcohol, especially if this was the consequence.  
  
"There would be no fun in that. Besides you shouldn't have drunk so much." She said as she picked up a brush to untangle the knots in her wild, unruly dark hair. She hummed as she brushed and smiled, secret smiles, to herself.  
  
"You sound chirpy this morning. Pleasant Dreams?" She looked blankly at him and he smirked at her. "Oh right, I forgot. You don't dream. Everyone dreams."  
  
"Oh everyone dreams just not me." She replied putting on her make up, dark kohl round the rims of her eyes and a swirl of kohl underneath one eye. Perfect.  
  
"Never?" He asked slumping onto the couch, pulling the duvets round him.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Are you sure? Rumours have it that the Oracle and the Creator dream. Even I dream."  
  
"The Creator?" She looked at him with a small smirk on her lips.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean he dreamed this place up didn't he? But you? You don't dream!"  
  
She smiled ambiguously and tugged on a pair of black socks, which were decorated with little pink skulls. She looped an intricate set of belts around her waist and looked at him straight.  
  
"You accept everything else but not this? You accept our domination, of your new burdensome position but you won't accept the fact that I don't dream?"  
  
"Nope. Where are you off to anyway?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Ooh Explanatory. I don't know how you stand it out there, I can barely stand it in here." What he said and what he did, however, in her mind were two different things. His tone said he hated it here, his body said he was becoming acclimatized to it.  
  
"You'll adapt. You all do."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"You'll learn soon enough." She was starting to leave; she had clipped the last item on her. Her hand was on the door handle.  
  
"Wait! Can I come with you?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. It's my job and mine alone. Don't forget you have an interview at three sharp. The details are on the fridge door." She opened the door and behind it were a million other doors all surrounded by the white hallway.  
  
"See you later then?" He asked almost hopefully. Good. He was learning if subconsciously.  
  
"Yes," she replied and smiled. "I'll see you later Agent Smith."  
  
The door shut and he sighed. If he tried to open the door now, it would just be the plain boring hallway of his new apartment building.   
  
He still could not comprehend the creator's orders; to live like a human for a whole year, it was unusual. And even the oldest of Agent's were being brought out of the field for this so called 'Humanity Project'; it was understandable for newbies like him but for the experienced? Unthinkable.  
  
And then there was her! Each agent partnered up to a Matrix program resident and he'd gotten her. He vaguely remembered her meeting him in the bar and them leaving together and then well...doing that together. Which was rather nice.  
  
Now.   
  
All he had to do was remember her name.  
  
Author's Notes: Well that's chapter one out of the way. It's changed a lot from paper to screen, I guess most my work ends up like that but I think I like this draft better than the original. Anyway Read and Review. And I'll talk to you guys later. Mort 


End file.
